Christmas Time In Tethe'alla
by Himmelslied
Summary: Well my first fic. Sheelos. x3 It's Christmas time and Zelos has a special present for Sheena. So read it and leave a comment so I'll know if you liked it!


Uhm.. Well. I'm german, and this is my first ToS fic in english (more will follow, cause I love speaking english) It's just a littel Sheelos I love them! . So please read it! Thank ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or any charackter (I wish I did)

**Chrismas Time in Tethe'alla**

„Yeah! Sheena! Wake up!", said Colette softly, when all of the others had decided to walk on. Slowly Sheena opened her eyes and looked up to her compainion. „Oh Colette. Are we going to march on?", she asked half asleep. Her friend nodded. Sheena stood up and looked around. „Hey guys? What's up?",she asked when they were walking through the village of Luin. „Oh it's nothing, Sheena!", said Lloyd, not really keeping a serious face. Genis and Lloyd began to giggle, but Sheena just didn't care. They were just too young. Okay...Lloyd wasn't young, but he still behaved like he was just a little child of 3 or 4 years.

A few hours later they found themselves in Mizuho. The group of the Chosen had decided to go here because next day was Chrismast and they knew that a break would be good for everyone. When they arrived they went to Tiga.The little shop of Mizuho was overfilled. But no matter Zelos had to buy some presents for his friends. There was just one Person for whom he didn't buy anything: Sheena. For her, he had a very special present. The others had already all the presents they needed.

The Chrismastday came. The atmosphere was nice and they had a lot of fun. Then at 8 o'clock pm the bell rang. It meant that they were now allowed to look for their presents. All of them were excited. They opened them. But Sheena saw, that she had only seven presents: from Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea and Regal. Nothing from Zelos. She was a bit sad of the fact that he hadn't bought anything for her. Then they ate the Chrismast meal, which Genis had cooked.

Later in the evening Sheena decided to go out for a littel walk. When she sat down on the font and looked up to the dark sky thinking about what happend.

Totally lost in her thoughts she didn't realized that someone, she knew very well, had followed her from the littel hut. He sat down next to her. „What's wrong, my little hunny?" „Oh shut up Zelos! Who are you that you ask something so stupid! You're the one who should know that!", she got very angry, but in her eyes was sadness. Slowly Zelos wrapped his arm around her shoulders. „Leave me alone, you stupid Chosen! Leave me alone!",she screamed. But Zelos didn't left. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. „How could you, a stupid, perverted Chosen ever know how I feel?", she asked.

„Well...may be...because I know why you're so sad..?", he answered. She look up to the star and thought about it. „Zelos?" „Yeah, hunny?" „Uhm...why didn't you bought something for me to Chrismast?" „Well...because I've got a present which costs nothing. Not a single gald...", he answered thoughtfull. She looked into his iceblue eyes. He grinned. Her eyes widned. „But...what the hell is it!"

Suddenly his face came closer and closer to hers so that she could finally feel his breath. Slowly he came closer again and...kissed her. His lips captuered hers. Sheena was very suprised. She had expected everything, but not that. „But Zelos...",asked she after he had abendoned the kiss. „Well I think...it was time to...tell you something. Something really important for me. Sheena...you know...I've always been a stupid an perverted Chosen for you...but...no matter what you think about me...I...I have to tell you this. Since the first time I saw you...strong and beautiful...I have fallen for you...", he said quietly. He hugged Sheena and then he whispered in her ear: „I love you, my beautiful banshee." Then he jumped down from the font, happy he had been able to tell her that. He headed for Sheenas hut. „Zelos! Wait please! I have to tell you something, too...I...I...I love you...Zelos...", she said without looking in his face. He ran back to her. He hugged her tightly...

This was a Chrismas day he would probably never forget.

**_The End_**


End file.
